Don't get your knickers in a twist!
by YamiStacy
Summary: Harry Potter meets Cho and starts a heated romance with her, only problem is, he's getting married to Ginny in three months.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter; the series belongs to JK Rowling who did a fine job, bringing the world of wizards and Hogwarts to life.

**Don't get your knickers in a twist!**

Hermione pulled my arm and dragged me to a side.

"What do you think you were playing at!?" She demanded

Truth is, I'm not so sure myself.

"What's happened?" Ron asked bewildered, he'd been more focused on his plate of food than anything else.

"I'll let _him _tell you." Hermione spat at me venomously. If she'd been a snake, I doubt even my parselmouth could have tamed her. She stalked off to go and comfort Ginny, my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach when I saw her crying. Her mascara running down her face, her hair falling out of his delicate hairstyle, her dress covered in food.

"So, what's been going on?" Ron asked, finally taking in his surroundings.

"Well, it all starts three months ago." I replied.

* * *

'I was walking down Diagon Alley, when she caught up with me, Cho Chang threw her arms around me and hugged my back.

"Cho!" I shouted excitedly. It had been eight years since I'd seen her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Not bad, not bad." I replied. "But how about you? You look wonderful! And as beautiful, I might add."

"You're such a flatterer, Harry Potter. But I'm absolutely great." She smiled at me, her sparkly white teeth showing. "It's weird, I only came to Diagon Alley to deposit some Galleons into Gringotts and yet here we are."

"I know what you mean, I'm here to get fitted for some dress robes."

"Ooh, whatever for?"

I was beating around the bush but that question was as straight-forward as the answer I knew I'd have to give her.

"I'm getting married next month," I said.

"Really? To who?"

That question completely threw me, I wasn't expecting her reaction to be like that. I was expecting her to be upset because a part of me still had other feelings for Cho. Though they were largely out-numbered by my feelings for Ginny.'

* * *

"Whoa, hold on a minute. You still liked Cho, even though you were a month away from being married to my little sister!?"

"Yes but let me explain." I begged Ron. He looked grumpy but let me know I could continue my story by saying "Fine." Although from that point on, he didn't stop glaring at me.

* * *

'""To Ginny. Ginny Weasley." I bluntly said. Cho deliberated for a moment and then said:

"Harry, I'm so happy for you guys. You just have to let me help you with the preparations."

"Sure, I could use some help." I admitted.

We walked up the street and before I knew it, I was stood on the podium, getting measured up. Just as I was about to be measured, the shop clerk had to go help someone else, so she gave Cho strict instructions on how to measure and record the measurements.

"Right, that's your arms and shoulder length done. Now your legs." She knelt down in front of me and slowly ran her hands down the outer side of my leg with the measuring tape. Then before I could react or stop her, she placed her hands on the inside of my leg, my heart race got quicker, my legs turned into Jelly and those old feelings started to form an army and level out the playing field. I bent down on the podium, put my hand under Cho's chin to lift her head up, and kissed her on the lips. She didn't stop me, nor did she remove her hands from very high up my left thigh. All that afternoon, I had eyes for no one else but one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. As soon as I got my robes, she invited me back to her apartment for a drink and to catch-up.'

* * *

"Oh I can see _exactly _where this is going. Harry, you're a fucking twat, you know that?"

"Yes." I looked at the ground.

"How dare you betray my sister like that!"

"I couldn't help it." I begged.

"Yes you could Harry. You're just a pathetic lowlife that can't keep his trousers on! I'd never do that to Hermione, because the difference between us is, I'm a half-decent human being! You're scum. I may not be perfect like you, but at least I'm not letting myself be seduced."

"She came onto me!"

"From what I've heard, she flirted and you came onto her. You played right into that bitch's hand and from then on she had you wrapped around her little finger."

Ron stalked off, flexing his fingers and then balling them into fists. There were still a few people surrounding me, wanting all the juicy gossip, and the Newspaper was bound to here about it, so I continued.

* * *

'We sat on Cho's white sofa drinking Butterbeer and laughing about our time at Hogwarts and slowly the time passed as we became reacquainted. As I set my half-empty bottle on a coaster on the coffee table, Cho scooted forward until she was right next to me. She put her bottle down too and stared at me.

"You always did have gorgeous eyes, Harry."

"You always did have a gorgeous everything, Cho."

She smiled at me again and moved into kiss me, she withdrew then went in again and this time her lips parted and I knew she wanted a more intimate kiss. I put my hands on her back and pulled close to me while our tongues met and danced together. I adjusted us both so that I could lightly fall on top of her but stay attached to her mouth. And then other emotions told me I could do so much more, and I lifted her up in my arms. The way a Bridegroom holds his wife when crossing the threshold of their house, and carried Cho to her bedroom, she was now quickly kissing every part of my face that she could reach.

I kicked open the door and put her on the bed, then I got on, on top of her again and found her parted lips again, our tongues met and my hands reached for her blouse. I was frantically trying to undo the buttons but instead decided to rip it off. Some of the buttons flew off, we chuckled, never parting, making the whole bed shake under us. While I moved down to her trousers, she had successfully gotten off my t-shirt and was onto my trousers too. We simultaneously ripped each other's off and put them on the floor. Cho looked even more beautiful in her underwear, which made me eager to see how much more stunning she would be au naturale. My eager hands found her bra strap and unsuccessfully undid it, she removed it and put it on the floor, as well as her dainty knickers once I'd also go them off. I was getting very intensely erect and the only barrier from stopping me accomplishing my goal, was my boxer shorts, I wriggled out of them and soon, Cho and I were joined in more than one way.

Her hands found my hair and she ran her fingers through it as I ran my hands all over her body. She was supple, young and perfect in every single way.

She let go of my lips so I could explore her more intently. I followed her jaw line from her line up to her ear and progressed down her neck, stopping only to affectionately bite her. She groaned quietly, I smiled to myself as I looked at this beautiful woman I was making love to. Her eyes closed, her head back, her hands running up and down my arms. I went in again and this time I kissed her shoulder blades before going further down and kissing the most perfect features of her body. I could go no further down without disrupting where we were joined and so I focused on making the best love to her that I possibly could. She massaged my ego with her groans, it told me she liked it and I was doing a good job. This encouraged me to try harder for her, and although this was just casual sex, when I was with Cho in her bedroom, Ginny escaped my thoughts completely. My feelings for Cho had revolted and it now seemed they had out-numbered the feelings I had for Ginny. My heart and head were in a constant limbo of complication.

When I finished, I withdrew myself from her body and laid on the bed panting. Cho wasn't very exhausted, as I'd been the one who had done all the work. She rolled onto her side and faced me, smiling a big grin. She ran a finger up and down my torso and bent in to kiss me again. Then she rested her head on my chest and sighed happily.

"That was wonderful."

"What's wonderful is you. I still can't believe we just had sex." I replied in disbelief.

"No, we made love Harry Potter. Because we still love each other, even just a little bit. Sex is something two people do when they don't particularly know or like each other. But we made love, and it was wonderful."

"Well thank you." I smiled. "It's not everyday I'm appreciated for my ability in the bedroom."

Cho giggled and I laughed with her, then we crawled up to the pillows on her bed and rested, holding each other in our arms. At around eight that evening, I had to leave my dreamland to return to reality, a pregnant fiancée, wondering why I was so late. As I apparated, I thought of my cover story. I would stick to the idea that I had met up with someone I hadn't seen in ages and lost track of the time. I was going to say Neville, after all he had been studying to become a Herbology teacher these past years.

"Hey, you missed Dinner? Where have you been?" Ginny smiled warmly at me as I entered.

"I bumped into a friend in Diagon Alley and we were catching up."

"Aw, how nice." She smiled again. "Well your tea is staying warm in the oven." She got a plate out with oven gloves and then she stood against the doorframe of the kitchen door and rubbed the small bump on her belly. I stopped with my mouth open, a piece of broccoli on a fork about to enter it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The truth was, I felt terribly guilty about what I'd done. We were a month away from Holy Matrimony and I'd cheated. The worst bit was, I knew I couldn't stay away for long, because everything about Cho invited me in. Her smell, her nature, her body, her love. The way she groaned. And just remembering it, made me glad my legs and waist were concealed by the table. Ginny was looking at me for my answer, so I said the first thing that came into my head: "Looking at your bump made me realize that I'll be a dad in a few months."

She walked up to me and kissed me on the lips, and then she walked out of the room and went into the living room.

Once she had gone, I ate my food as quickly as possible and then dashed quietly to the bathroom. Because I had reawakened my feelings for Cho, they were growing stronger every minute and making me very 'excited'. I unzipped my trousers and pulled them down with my boxers around my knees. Made sure the door was locked and started. I closed my eyes and waited for it to finish. I left the bathroom with my trousers firmly on and went to join Ginny in the living room. I spent the evening very quiet and when I went to sleep, my dreams were filled with Cho and me. I dreamt that I was married to her; we were happy and had the most beautiful children. Nearly every night, Cho and I went to _our _happy place, and fulfilled each other sexually.'

* * *

A crowd had congregated and were listening intently to my story. Some had looks of disgust aimed at me, others were impressed that I had gone between two women for that period of time. But they were here for my story, so i continued.

* * *

'During that first week, I was constantly around at Cho's house. She was like a drug and I was truly and irrevocably addicted. We made love constantly and neither one of us got tired of it, we were so happy to be together that this came naturally. The only trouble was, I spent a quarter of the time ripping her clothes off, and eventually I had to buy her new clothes. We grew stronger and stronger and I tried to stay close to Ginny, but I found it difficult when I was falling deeply in love with Cho.

Over the rest of the first month, we stopped having sex as frequently, but I stayed as spellbound. On our one-month anniversary, Cho made us a meal, but I preferred what she had prepared for dessert. Then afterwards, when we were cuddling together on her infamous sofa, she dropped a massive bombshell on me. She sat up and pulled away from me.

"I'm pregnant." She told me.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked in disbelief.

"Harry, we're pregnant. You and me, It's yours. I know it for sure. I'm pregnant with your child."

I stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking everything through, and although I was horrified, I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face at the thought of being the father to Cho's child. It felt so surreal.

"I want to keep it." She announced and I found myself nodding in agreement, still smiling affectionately at her. I bent to kiss her belly, a very slight bump was on it and I felt stupid for never noticing before. Then we cuddled for a bit long--'

* * *

"You bastard!" Ron shouted, punching me as hard as he could while I coward underneath his fists. "You got that silly slut pregnant!"

"You don't understand." I pleaded.

"It's crystal clear, Harry! You're the biggest pillock I've ever met! You wasn't happy with my sister so you got with that hussy!"

"I didn't plan to meet Cho, I didn't know I still had feelings for her, I didn't know I'd fall in love with her! But I know that after what happened today, I can live without her, but I can't live without Ginny. Ginny is my world!"

* * *

'By the time the wedding arrived, Cho's bump was slightly bigger. I was excited for both Ginny and Cho but the stress of the wedding kept me away from Cho for longer than I could stand, and although she was always in my dreams, it wasn't enough. So I sent her an owl, with an invitation to the wedding.

And soon enough, the big day came, I put on my dress robes and remembered the day three months ago when Cho measured me for them and I was unfaithful to Ginny. I got to the church, there were enchanted roses all over the place, magically changing colour. An old wizard was stood at the alter talking to Ron, my best man. I strolled up to them and before I knew it, guests started to file in. I didn't know half of the guests; they must have been friends of the Weasley family. Cho walked in looking gorgeous in a teal dress, her hair curly and her make-up perfect. She smiled at me and I followed her to her seat with my eyes. I knew exactly where she sat now and anytime I turned around, I only saw her. Eventually the music began and Hermione walked down the aisle in a baby pink dress, holding daisies. She smiled to people she knew and then smiled at us. A few steps behind her, I finally noticed Ginny, she was more beautiful than Cho, her hair was up in curls above her head, her dress flattered her figure; it was as white as snow with a heart-shaped bodice. She was carrying white roses with blue forget-me-nots in them. She didn't have much make-up on, but boy did she look beautiful. She strutted up the aisle and was soon stood next to me.

We made our vows and kissed. This was what I lived for. After that, I didn't notice Cho at all, my feelings for Ginny had my feelings for Cho in half Nelsons and being the referee, I didn't stop them.

At the wedding reception, I stood up to make a speech.

"Hello everyone. It's my pleasure to welcome you all to our wedding. Today isn't just about Ginny looking as gorgeous as ever; it's also to symbolize our love and faithfulness to each other because we love each other. We're also excited that Ginny is about 2 months away from her due date." Everyone clapped. "I'll let Ginny say a few words." I sat down and Ginny stood up.

"Thank you for all coming out today. I just want everyone to know that I have the most perfect husband in the world. He's kind, funny, talented and true to me. He loves me and I love him and I'm excited to be his wife and soon the mother to his first child."

At that moment, Cho stood up, a vindictive look on her face, "Yes, and I know who will be the mother to his second child...me!" Everyone gasped, Ginny turned to look at me to make sure I wasn't lying, but I couldn't meet her gaze. Cho hadn't finished yet.

"For three months, he's been coming to my apartment and we've been _very _intimate. And I'm two and a half months pregnant."

Ginny slowly walked out from around the table, she looked like she was in a trance. She walked to the buffet table and grabbed some sticky desserts on a plate. She took the plate and walked as Zombie-like up to Cho. Then she took the plate and threw it at Cho. It hit her neck, chin and chest. When the plate fell off, she was left with chocolate all over her.

She took some of the chocolate and smeared it on Ginny's dress. Ginny glared, took off her shoes and went back to the buffet table. She stood by the stickiest and messiest foods and threw them at Cho. Cho got a tray of butterbeer in glasses and threw the drink at her, it hit her head, messing up some of her hair, dripped onto her face and made her mascara run.

The Cho threw the rest at her dress, staining it. She stormed to the buffet table and the two women started throwing food at each other. When all the food was exhausted Ginny slapped Cho so hard, she fell to her knees holding her cheek.

Ginny walked away from her and sat on a chair and started to cry.

* * *

Hermione pulled my arm and dragged me to a side.'

"Now excuse me, but I need to apologize to the woman I love." I pushed through the big crowd to where Ginny sat.

"Ginny, I...I."

"Save your breath, Harry." She glared in my direction.

I sat up in bed, looked at the clock, it was half past two in the morning. My breath was short and quick as I hyperventilated. Ginny woke up and sleepily turned on her bedside light.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked, concerned.

"No, yeah I'm fine." I managed to say as my breathing steadied. Ginny surveyed me for a moment before realization spread across her face.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"It never happened Harry."

"I know." I went back to sleep, my back to the light, and in doing this, I never say Ginny's serious face. All I remembered was I'd been having this dream since our wedding. She tells me it's not real and only a dream, but I can't help but notice the anxiety in hey eyes. Ginny said she always knew how to charm me, but I must admit, I have no idea what she's implying.


End file.
